Crepuscule
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: She was met with another sensation of hatred clawing at her brain and tearing the love for her beloved ninja and burning it. The broken pieces of that loved were substituted with more hatred and the people who had been holding her back from what she really was. [Kai X Nya] [Slight Jaya]


**Hi guys! This takes place in Season 2, after the ninja defeated the Overlord & Garmaderp.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

 _The dark matter slipped into her heart, and crushed every part of it, replacing the broken parts of it with pure hatred._

 _Her chest rose and fell rapidly, and her eyes were bloodshot. Coughing and sputtering up unhealthy amounts of blood, she clutched her throat, gasping for air, but instead swallowed the dark matter Lord Garmadon poured down her throat. She tried to cough it up, to force herself to throw up, but she couldn't._

 _Her chest felt like she had swallowed a ton of liquid nitrogen. Every time she coughed, it felt like a demon's claws were raking the her ribs and her heart._

 _She was met with another sensation of hatred clawing at her brain and tearing the love for her beloved ninja and burning it. The broken pieces of that loved were substituted with more hatred and the people who had been holding her back from what she really was._

 _The entire sensation vanished, and Nya could open her eyes again._

 _No longer was she in her own body. She was merely a ghost of the real Nya._

 _She no longer felt hatred, but fear. She saw her own body kneel before Garmadon._

 _Her voice shredded through the infinite, maddening silence. No one seemed to hear her._

 _Lord Garmadon watched Nya's body rise up before him. He gave her a wicked smile and tilted her chin up at him._

 _All that stared back at him were empty, purple eyes._

 _"NO!" Nya yelled, but Garmadon seemed to hear this time._

 _"Eradicate what's left of your love for the ninja," Garmadon ordered._

 _The soulless body nodded, then closed her eyes. Nya felt a pain sear through what was left of her spirit and she screamed._

 _She disintegrated, and watched the pieces of her soul float away into darkness._

"NYA!"

Her eyes flew open. She was breathing rapidly, and her heart was racing in her chest.

"Nya," a voice said. She slowed down her breathing and tried to calm herself down.

She stripped the remnants of the nightmare away and saw five concerned faces looking down at her. She was on her bed, and Kai was holding her. His head was on her shoulder and he was whispering to her.

Jay held her hand with a worried expression. Cole stood next to him with his arms crossed, the adrenaline spike obvious in his eyes. Zane stood next to him, silently observing the situation. Lloyd's eyes were worried.

"Nya," Kai whispered again, "look at me." He turned her around and Nya took his hand. His dark brown eyes stared back at her.

Her voice and her hands were shaking. "K-Kai?"

"I'm here," he whispered. She laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes wide with fear.

She felt Jay rubbing her back.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It...it was another nightmare," she said, now shaking uncontrollably.

Kai held her tightly in his arms. A tear slid out of her eye. She hugged him back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

His hold tightened on her. "It's okay. Tell me about it."

"I...it was when Garmadon forced me to swallow dark matter." She closed her eyes as she clutched on her big brother's shirt.

"It wasn't your fault." Kai said.

She sniffed. "It feels like it is."

"It's not. You weren't you. That dark matter corrupts people."

Nya let go and rubbed her eyes, looking at her big brother.

His dark brown eyes reflected concern for his little sister.

"I'm okay," she said as Jay crept up behind her and pulled her into his lap. He took her hand.

"Are you sure?" Kai asked.

Nya nodded.

Soon, the room cleared out except for Kai and Jay.

Kai stood. He gave Jay a dangerous warning look, then kissed his sister's forehead and walked out.

"Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone." She whispered.

"Yes, love." He kissed her cheek, then Nya turned and kissed his lips. She moved her hands into his tousled copper hair.

She pulled him on top of her and she laid down. They slowly separated, and Jay rubbed her cheek with his thumb. He laid down next to her and scooped her into his arms.

"I thought I was going to lose you guys," she whispered.

Jay shook his head. "It's okay, Nya. We're all here. We're all safe."

She exhaled shakily. "Never leave me, Jay Walker."


End file.
